CS27 Misfortune
The CS27 Misfortune is a weapon in Just Cause 3. Description It's a bullpup assault rifle, meaning that the trigger group and the bolt assembly is behind the main grip, making for a more balanced weapon. The Rebel drop description is "For the burst fire lovers out there, Capstone delivers with this highly accurate bullpup. You can shoot the hat right off of someone's head with this thing!" Some items had a different rebel drop description before game launch. This weapon had: "Following the success of the Predator, Capstone developed a semi-auto rifle for accuracy and power in mid-range firefights. The result is the Misfortune." Appearance It has a very strong resemblance to the Kel-Tech RFB. It takes slight design cues from the SAR 21 and the MTAR-21. A C-More Railway red dot sight can be seen attached to the top alongside a (somewhat redundant) front flip-up iron sight. Performance The weapon fires in 4-round bursts. Each round shares the same damage with the Urga Vdova 89, which is the highest damage among the automatic weapons in the game. Unlike the Vdova however, the Misfortune has much less recoil and is significantly more accurate. This, coupled with its lack of automatic fire, makes it more suited to mid-range combat, where the Misfortune performs best. It can also perform well in close range if one can master its burst fire, as one burst is more than enough to kill most regular Medici Military enemies, with tougher enemies like the Black Hand soldiers requiring two to three bursts. Due to its high damage, it is also great for destroying Sabotage Destructible Objects. Locations *Can be found in weapon cabinets. *Can be called in for rebel drop. *In the ending cutscene for Of Cows and Wine, a rebel can be seen holding this weapon. *Can very rarely be carried by Medici Military soldiers. Usually they are found in vehicles. **Cima Leon: Silo. **Puncta Sud. **Vigilator Sud. **Le Galera. Trivia *It's made by the fictional company CS. *In the "This is Just Cause 3" trailer, the weapon was known as the "CSV Assault Rifle". That name can now be considered Cut game content from Just Cause 3. *Despite being called the CS27 in-game, writing on the side of the weapon reads CS72, it's possible the numbers have been reversed by mistake on either the weapon model or the weapon's name. (Visible in the image at the top of this page). **That naming issue might be a reference to the AK-47 and the AK-74, which look identical, but weapons of this type were not available in 1927. **On real weapons the number often refers to the year of designing or the year when it was accepted into service, but this type of weapons were obviously not yet around in 1927, so it is possible that CS72 is the correct designation. **Could even mean that the weapon is about 27 inches long. **72 may refer to the year the weapon was designed, making it likely the weapon is based on the L85A1, which was designed in the 1970s-1980s. **Which ever way, it is unknown what the 72 stands for. Gallery CS27 Misfortune Rebel Drop.png|As seen in the Rebel drop before game launch. CS27 Misfortune Rebel Drop.jpg|As seen in the rebel drop menu after game launch. CS27 Misfortune.jpg CS27 Misfortune Player's Hand.jpg|Being held by Rico. CS27 Misfortune Aiming.jpg|Aiming the weapon. CS27 Misfortune Icon.jpg|The weapon's HUD icon. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Weapons